RAIN
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Scarface is Riverclan's deputy, and one of the best warriors Riverclan has ever seen. But, after her brother, Ottersplash, tells her of a mysrious dream that he had of three cats of Starclan, the fate of all the clans might just come crashing down. Scarface, Tigerroar, and a new warrior Nightshade, must now go on a journey to save all of the clans' future with their blessed powers.
1. Prolouge

**RAIN**  
**A Warriors Fan Fiction**

**Prologue: The Prophecy in Motion**

Leaves rustle as ancient cats step out of the shadows, they each bear marks of many battles and fights. Their scars each tell a tale of heroics, bravery, courage, honor, and justice, and each tale is either one to hide, or to tell.  
Four of these cats sit across from each other with their eyes closed and wait for their clan mates to gather around. Every kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, deputy, medicine cat, elder, and great leader has come to hear this new event that will be treasured or feared for many moons. Finally, the last few cats scamper to their spots and wait for the four cats in the center.  
Those four then open their eyes and look up to their sky in great wisdom, remembering those last days they had, before making the journey to Star Clan.  
"My great friends and littermates," spoke the patched she-cat, "it is time to witness an event that will change the tides of the clans future."  
The black and white tom then continued, "A time when the clans might be doomed or salvaged before even the event has begun."  
He motioned to the red she cat on his left, "This event will be feared, heavily." She continued, "But, it will be given as a sign of greatness for each clan."  
The final cat, a tortoiseshell tom, came to give the final words, "And thus we will choose a cat to guide a team, many moons later, to save the clans from their downfall."  
Many murmurs then spread throughout the great united clan and instantly resumed silence for the cats to speak once more.  
A great beacon of light descended from within the pool of starlight that the four cats sat around and then started filtering an image of another event that was taking place that night.

Another yowl from the kitted queen arose the medicine cat to finally gather supplies for the nursery. She had come back to gather more herbs and honey for Redsun, for she was about to kit soon.  
Grayweed raced back to the nursery to begin her job as a medicine cat, their she found Ravenheart, Daisymeadow, and Whitepelt settled around the kitted queen.  
"Will she be okay?" mewed Ravenheart in a somber voice.  
"She'll be fine," answered Grayweed, "she's tough to break, you'll soon have healthy kits and a proud mother."  
The other two queens nodded in approval and gently coaxed Redsun to calm down.  
Grayweed set down an herb at her feet and told her to eat it slowly before she could begin, Redsun did so and relaxed slightly.

After a few minuets, Redsun was finally done with her kitting and was milking the fine kits. Grayweed was watching carefully and finally decided to let the guests back in (since she sent them out before the process began). Raven heart slowly sat down next to his mate and eyed the kits in approval.  
"What are you going to name them?" he asked softly.  
Redsun looked up, "I have decided on some really splendid names that we will cherish." She then motioned to a brown tom "Otterkit," then to a golden tom with a few streaks of blue and green and had a black paw and tail "Duckkit," then to another brown tom, but with yellow spots and a long black stripe, "Beaverkit, and finally," she motions to the last one, a red mainecoon she cat, "Reedkit."  
Ravenheart narrowed his eyes, "Is she a she cat?"  
"Yes," Redsun answered proudly, "she was the only she cat in the litter, and she came out beautifully, she will make one fine warrior."  
The black long-furred tom stood up and paced to Reedkit and brought her up by her scruff. She cried soft mews and wailed as Ravenheart set her down on the other side of the nursery and put a paw on top of her back to make sure she didn't escape.  
"Ravenheart?" Redsun looked shocked.  
"This," he said in a hatred voice, "is unacceptable." He moves his other paw and unsheathes his claws. "This is a weakness, she is a weakness."  
He swiped a claw under one of her eyes and blood began to draw.  
Redsun was appalled at what she witnesses and started calling for Grayweed who then rushed in and was shocked at what Ravenheart was doing.  
"Ravenheart!" yowls a voice that didn't belong to Grayweed, nor Redsun. Raven heart and all the grown occupants of the nursery looked at their clan leader, Bushstar.  
"B...Bushstar…" Ravenheart's mew turned into a soft whisper as fear gripped him.  
"Ravenheart," she made her way toward the tom with an angry look on her face and stopped in front of him, "let her go."  
He obliged and Reedkit started crawling towards Redsun with painful mews and wails. Bushstar picked up the kit and gave her to Grayweed and told her to help clean up the small kit. Grayweed accepted the offer and began to put marigold and spiderweb on the wound.  
Bushstar turned back to Ravenheart, "Ravenheart, this has been an unworthy choice of actions, as leader of Riverclan, Bushstar, I demote you from being my deputy."  
She said it all in a grim voice as Ravenheart's eyes widened.  
"I hope you find your punishment very rewarding, for it has saved your life."  
And she left with a final lick to Redsun.

Starclan witnessed the last few scenes and waited patiently for upcoming results from the four ancient cats. They each had decided upon what cat had the power to save all four clans.  
"Reedkit," began them all together, "Scarkit!"

_There will be one_  
_Who will wear the mark of bravery_  
_Although she will have the forest in her eyes_  
_The river will run dry_  
_And make a new threat visible for all_  
_We pray for the three cats_  
_Who will save them all_

A legend was born upon this night to be feared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Legend Begins**

Moons later, Riverclan thrives with peace among the other clans and is blessed with more warriors and healthy kits. Three of Redsun's kits have now been deemed great warriors while Ottersplash then became medicine cat after Greyweed died of old age when he was just an apprentice. Beaverfang and Duckfeather came to be great strong warriors who patrolled more often then hunt due to them both being bad hunters and getting scolded for how noisy they were when they came to stealth. Scarface actually rose up from her brothers and became one of the best Riverclan warriors actually. She became popular for the whole clan but nothing could convince Ravenheart that she was kin.  
We now find Riverclan at the beginning of the Gathering, they have arrived early and are now gathering and getting ready for the other clans to come.  
"Bushstar!" Flowerpaw hurtled through the bushes toward her leader, "Blackpaw isn't feeling well, can I take him home?"  
Bushstar looked at the young she cat, "Show him to Ottersplash first, that's the best decision."  
Flowerpaw nodded and went back to Blackpaw who was lying on the ground. Bushstar turned her attention to the ledge and made her way over, Scarface came over and addressed her.  
"Scarface, I need you to keep an eye on the clan tonight, we've seem to have another sick patient for Ottersplash."  
"Yes Bushstar." she dipped her head and went over to Ottersplash.  
Ottersplash was examining Blackpaw, "Now hold still," he swept his paw over the young tom's back to steady him, "did you eat anything weird? Does it hurt anywhere?"  
"Yes," he mewed, "Sunflower dared me to eat a small fish that he fished, and now my stomach hurts."  
"Aw yes, you ate something new, that's the problem, maybe you should go back in case something serious happens and ruins the Gathering."  
Blackpaw nodded and told Flowerpaw the news and they both made their way back.  
"Greetings Ottersplash." Mewed Scarface.  
"You as well Scarface." he also greeted.  
"How are things doing?"  
"Not so well," he looked out toward the clan, "we've seem to be getting a lot of small fish that keep getting the cats sick and mice don't venture out to the water anymore so we can't find anything to help put us at ease."  
"Maybe we need to restock on some special herbs," offered Scarface, "you could ask the other clan's medicine cats."  
"That's true, we might need to gather some catmint, we are running low, and some juniper berries and poppy seeds."  
Scarface licked his ear, "Hope you do well, brother."  
Ottersplash returned the gesture, "You as well, sister."  
Scarface left just in time as Thunderclan arrived, she made her way towards Beaverfang who was busy chatting with Sunflower and Maplehoney. Apparently, Duckfeather had to stay at camp since he also had fallen ill to small fish.  
"Dear sister," mocked Beaverfang as she sat down, "for why do you keep coming back to me?"  
"Oh Beaverfang," Scarface also teased, "you know you will never win me and we will forever be kin."  
A great laughter broke throughout the small group of cats and Scarface turned her attention to Sunflower.  
"Sunflower, it wasn't wise to give Blackpaw that fish that you caught."  
Sunflower shrugged, "I know, but I didn't mean for him to eat it, I was just teasing."  
"Even so, you should have left Ottersplash to check on it first, because now Blackpaw and Flowerpaw can't come to the Gathering tonight."  
Maplehoney looked at Scarface, "What happened to Flowerpaw?"  
"She took Blackpaw home." the she cat answered.  
Windclan came through and started getting settled, "Better go, almost everyone is here." and Scarface left the group.  
Scarface then made her way to the apprentices and saw that there was only two tonight, which was Rosepaw and her apprentice Nightpaw.  
"Hello Scarface!" greeted Rosepaw who had always had a liking to the Riverclan warrior.  
"Greetings you two." she mewed back as she sat down.  
"Where are Blackpaw and Flowerpaw?" asked Nightpaw.  
"Blackpaw had a bellyache so Flowerpaw took him back to the clan." she answered.  
"We heard that there was a special announcement tonight," started Rosepaw, "so we begged Bushstar to let us go!"  
Scarface laughed, "You didn't need to go, Bushstar would always tell us everything in the morning."  
"We know," continued Nightpaw, "but we wanted to be one of the first to hear!"  
Finally Shadowclan came through and started to get settled, "I have to go now." Scarface licked Nightpaw's ears and raced towards Bushstar.  
"Anything, Scarface?" she asked.  
"Nothing, just Blackpaw and Flowerpaw going back because of Sunflower tricking him into eating a fish by accident." Scarface answered.  
"Very good," her leader dipped her head, "now let's go, it's time to start the gathering."  
Bushstar leapt up onto the ledge and settled herself among the other leaders as Scarface sat down with the deputies.  
For Scarface was Riverclan's Deputy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Dream with Starclan

"Greetings," Jasminestar dipped her head to the clans, "prey has run well in Thunderclan, our warrior, Bluesky, has chased away a fox from our territory and we now have three more kits! Leopardkit, Lionkit, and Tigerkit! Thunderclan is thriving!"  
Murmurs roamed through out the gathering as the usually bouncy leader ended her speech.  
It was Windclan's turn, "Thank you, Jasminestar," Rollingstar then pressed forward, "Windclan has been suffering from rogues who have been stealing prey and fighting with our warriors, it might be soon that they might discover our camp. Other than that, Windclan is the same."  
Shadowclan came, "We are sorry to hear, Rollingstar," Spiderstar said, "Shadowclan has seen new prey and twolegs have been staying far, Shadowclan thrives as well."  
Finally, Riverclan, "Thank you, all," Bushstar dipped her head, "we have seen new prey, prey that has remained, and prey that has gone missing. Riverclan has seen fish trouble and river trouble, other than that, Riverclan thrives."  
More murmurs came and swept throughout the gathering, drawing many suspicious stares to and from the other clans.  
"Your prey has been weird?" asked Sugarpelt, Thunderclan's deputy.  
Both Scarface and Sugarpelt have had a very close bond of friendship ever since the first gathering that had met as apprentices, and had shared tongues ever since.  
"Yes," Scarface whispered to the she cat, "there have just been a few tummy aches, but we could get sick if this continues."  
Sugarpelt folded her ears, "That's bad, do you need any help?"  
"No thanks," Scarface politely refused, "if the situation gets worse, Bushstar will send a patrol though."  
"Are you quite sure?"  
"Of course Sugarpelt, everything will be fine."  
"Scarface." mewed Bushstar as the two deputies dispersed, "It's time to go."  
Riverclan followed their leader and deputy out of the gathering place and back to camp.

Ottersplash led Blackpaw back to the apprentices den and then saw the rest of Riverclan come back to camp.  
"Ottersplash," Bushstar signaled to the medicine cat, "make sure everything goes fine." and she continued through.  
Scarface brought up Bushstar's rear and passed over to her brother, "Is Blackpaw okay?"  
He dipped his head, "Yes, I just sent him to bed, everything should be fine in the morning."  
The she cat nodded and went to the warriors den, Ottersplash, meanwhile, went back to the medicine cat's den as the rest of Riverclan came into view. He stored away the rest of the herbs and checked his moss for any spares, and finally curled up in it.  
His eyes opened to an intense valley. Ottersplash gasped in shock of how this could have happened and then realized that he was dreaming. He looked around and spotted three cats, each a different size and color, and they had ghostly eyes that flowed with ancient wisps of smoke.  
The first one, a red she cat with green eyes, stood up and went over to the medicine cat. "Do not fear me," she spoke a calm mew, "I am strength, I have come to give you a message from Starclan."  
Another cat, an orange tom with blue eyes, "I am sight, you need to pass this message as quick as possible."  
The final cat, a black she cat with purple eyes, "I am shadow, you need to this passage."  
And they all closed in on the medicine cat as they then mewed in unison:

_There will be one_  
_Who will wear the mark of bravery_  
_Although she will have the forest in her eyes_  
_The river will run dry_  
_And make a new threat visible for all_  
_We pray for the three cats_  
_Who will save them all_

Ottersplash woke up in his den, he quickly scanned the floor and saw early sprays of sunlight filtering through the entrance.  
The dream still echoed in his mind as he then made his way to the storage of herbs. He wondered for a moment if he should tell someone.  
Bushstar wouldn't understand very well, she was a wise leader and a great follower of Starclan, but she would get confused very easily when he would start about the three cats.  
Redsun, not the best chance when it came to medicine cats.  
Ravenheart, out of the question.  
Beaverfang and Duckfeather, wouldn't take it seriously.  
He was running out of options when it finally came to him. Scarface. His sister and the clan's deputy. She was an excellent reader on everything and would understand the crazy-est of things, her knowledge on kindness was very rewarding, and she managed to be one of the greatest deputies ever since Rosethorn went to Starclan a few moons ago.  
Ottersplash quickly wrapped up and went outside to find Scarface leading patrols around, he dashed quickly to her side.  
Scarface turned around to face her brother, "Yes Ottersplash?"  
"I need to tell you something."  
"Alright," she sighed, "just let me come back from this hunting patrol with Tigerroar, Nightpaw, and Tomatoebreeze."  
Ottersplash sighed in recognition, everything would be fine.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Strength, Sight, and Shadow**

Leaves fell as a warm wind brushed the trees, Greenleaf was about to change into Leaffall. The patrol traveled down into the river with Nightpaw examining the surroundings, more leaves fell into the river and traveled with the clear water into another clan's territory.  
Tomatobreeze crouched down near the river and waited for fish to come swimming by, a few seconds later, he caught one.  
Scarface came close to the fish, "Let's examine it first, it might be bad." She sniffed at it and examined the scales, and then she tossed it over and examined it the same way.  
"It looks fine to me," stated Tigerroar, "maybe it's not what's on the outside, but what's on the inside."  
"Good thinking." complemented Scarface as she gave back the fish to Tomatobreeze.  
Nightpaw came back with a mouse, "I found this by the river, it's nice and plump."  
Scarface licked her in congratulations and headed towards the river to fish also. She crouched by the stream and examined the water, making sure her shadow didn't show, the she cat noticed that the fish were actually slower and that they didn't show much energy. Scarface then flung her paws out and caught three fish with one swipe and gathered them together for the killing blow.  
Nightpaw went into the tall grass and moved slowly, she moved with the wind and approached the river with her tail low, she also examined the fish and lowered her head to the surface until her nose touched. The surface rippled but the fish didn't dare move, she plunged her head into the cool water slowly and let her eyes brighten the bottom rocks into a blue-purple color. More fish gathered around, but they didn't notice the young apprentice's head as she seared for a good sized fish. Nightpaw finally spotted one that was to her left and instantly bit down on it's side and brought it to the surface.  
Tigerroar was in the river, swimming with the current as he stayed near the center. He didn't see anything suspicious, instead he was actually looking in Scarface's direction. The warrior had always had feelings for his clan deputy ever since they were apprentices, but he never had shown his feelings to her. He gazed away dreamily at her as fish swam between his legs unnoticed.  
Tomatobreeze caught a few more fish and a frog while Scarface taught Nightpaw a few more tips about crouching and Tigerroar finally caught some fish.  
It was sunhigh when the patrol finally came back to camp to let Ottersplash examine the prey.  
"Tigerroar mentioned that we should look inside the prey also." Scarface informed her brother as the two sat down next to each other in the medicine cat den, it was time for them to talk.  
"Good thinking," mused Ottersplash as he prepared to examine it, "can I tell you my dream now?"  
Scarface shifted, "Sure."  
"Okay," Ottersplash dipped moss into some water, "there were three cats, but they didn't show stars in their eyes, like they weren't from starclan at all, but they told me that they were from starclan with a message." -he cut open the fish- "They each had a certain color and different eyes," -the fish was splayed around- "and they gave me a message."  
"We should tell Bushstar, about the dream, and the fish…"  
They opened the fish to find that it's insides were black and were in a clump, the inner walls were a purple color that were eroding the pink-red inside walls of the fish.  
Ottersplash nodded, "We're going to starve."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Red Demon**

Scarface and Ottersplash started to clean up, they moved the fish over to the side. Just then, Sunflower barged into the medicine cat den.

"Fox!" he screeched, "Take cover!"

He raced back outside with Scarface and Ottersplash behind. There in the clearing was an adult fox snapping at warriors who dared to go near it.

Scarface followed Sunflower into battle while Ottersplash ran over to Bushstar. Beaverfang and Duckfeather fought with leaps and wide swipes while Maplehoney and Tomatobreeze fought together with swipes and nips at the fox's legs. It howled in annoyance before jumping into the air and landing on one of the apprentices helping in the battle. Scarface saw what apprentice was underneath the fox; it was Flowerpaw.

Flowerpaw trembled in fright as the fox moved it's face closer and closer to her small body.

Scarface hurled herself forward and yowled a battle cry before attacking the fox's face. It yelped and stumbled backwards off of Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw's mentor, Maplehoney, brought Flowerpaw swiftly to her paws and helped her over and away from the battle. The fox roared an angry roar before lunging at Scarface, she dodged to the side and went to it's underbelly and started to claw at it. It yelped in surprise and broke free from Scarface.

Redsun and Ravenheart came over and hurled themselves on top of the fox and bit down hard on it's spine.

Finally, the fox howled in pain before taking off and leaving Riverclan after the three warriors released it.

Scarface panted heavily out of exhaustion, she looked into the distance where the fox had taken off. Ottersplash went over to the warriors and apprentices that had helped fight off the fox, he surveyed their wounds and gave them herbs. Bushstar came into the clearing.

"Quickly! We need to scavenge our fresh kill pile!"

Many cats started to look for fish.

Ottersplash stopped what he was doing and yowled.

"Wait! Don't eat the fish!"

Many cats looked at him rudely.

"Why?"

"Stupid fur ball."

"It's our food!"

Scarface came next to him, "Don't eat the fish! They're poisoned! That's why everyone's been getting sick!"

The cats stopped what they were doing and stared at them in shock, Nightpaw sniffed a fish before stepping backwards in disgust with Beaverfang and Duckfeather behind her.

Bushstar strolled over to the two cats, "Ottersplash, Scarface, what is the meaning of this?"

Ottersplash looked at her, "I'm saying that we opened the fish and found that the fish was slowly decaying on the inside. We're being poisoned!"

Bushstar's blood ran cold as she surveyed the two cats.

"And that's not all," started Scarface, "Ottersplash had a dream last night about a prophecy."

**Late update, sorry! I needed inspiration first, next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Danger**

Ottersplash laid down by the shore of the lake with his head at his paws. He was lost in thought about how Bushstar had taken the prophecy.

Earlier, both he and his littermate Scarface had told her about Ottersplash's dream and what they found inside the fish. Bushstar had said that she had to have some time before making rash decisions.

The stars twinkled above Ottersplash as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, a cat with starlight in her fur was standing a few tail lengths away from him on top of the water.

"Greetings," she purred.

Ottersplash blinked and saw that she was still there.

"Don't worry," she started. "You're awake."

Three more cakes appeared beside her, also with starlight in their fur.

"I'm Willowshine, the medicine cat before Greyweed." spoke the first one.

"I'm Littlecloud," said an elder tom. "I was Shadowclan's medicine cat before Fawnwillow."

"I'm Krestleflight," mewed another tom. "I was Windclan's medicine cat before Greenwater."

"And I'm Jayfeather," said the last cat, also a tom. "I was Thunderclan's medicine cat before Seedtail."

Ottersplash gazed at the ancient medicine cats, he had heard stories about these said cats before with the other medicine cats while he was at the Moonpool with them. And yet, not even Willowshine had chosen to walk in his dreams.

"I cam with my friends to give you some advice," said Willowshine, her tone was serious. "Your sister is in great danger, the only way she can escape it is if she finds a way to find the gate between the Twolegs and Starclan."

Ottersplash sat up, "What's the gate?"

"Previously," started Krestleflight. "Some of us, Starclan cats, have accidentally walked into some of the Twolegs' dreams. We're sure that we and the Twolegs are very close to sharing our hunting grounds."

"If this continues," said Littlecloud. "Then Starclan might perish."

Silence enveloped the lake as Ottersplash slowly transferred the words.

"But why does my sister have to do it?" he finally asked.

"Because," said Willowshine. "She's the one with the mark of bravery."

"Find the other two," said Jayfeather. "And make sure they all find the gate before Starclan, and the rest of the clans, come to an end."

The four cats started to vanish into glowing orbs.

"Wait!" yowled Ottersplash. "Who are the two cats?!"

The lights vanished and the young tom was left starring out across the lake.


	7. Alliances

**Rain**  
**Allegiances**

**Riverclan**

**Leader**  
**Bushstar-** tortoiseshell she-cat with bushy tail

**Deputy**  
**Scarface-** red long-furred she-cat with black stripes and large scar under right eye  
**apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Medicine Cat**  
**Ottersplash-** brown long-furred tom with black paws

**Warriors**  
**Daisymeadow-** White she-cat with grey splotches  
**Whitepelt-** white she-cat  
**Moonfire-** silver tom with white markings  
**apprentice- Flowerpaw**  
**Ravenheart-** black long-furred tom  
**Redsun-** red long-furred she-cat  
**Sunflower-** grey tom with white underbelly  
**Maplehoney-** gold long-furred tom with white paws  
**apprentice- Blackpaw**  
**Tomatobreeze-** brown tom  
**Glosshade-** white she-cat with black markings on face  
**Rockclaw-** brown tom with black splotches  
**Tigerroar-** dark red tom with black stripes  
**Duckfeather-** white and yellow tom with multicolored markings on back  
**Beaverfang-** brown tom with yellow spots on face

**Apprentices**  
**Nightpaw-** black she-cat  
**Flowerpaw-** brown she-cat with white splotches  
**Blackpaw-** white tom with black tail

**Queens**  
**Redfox-** red she-cat, expecting Rockclaw's kits  
**Turtleheart-** grey she-cat

**Elders**  
**Iceshade-** light blue she-cat with white speckles  
**Ironheart-** grey tom with large paws  
**Willowfish-** light brown tom with darker brown streaks

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**  
**Jasminestar-** light blue she-cat

**Deputy**  
**Sugarpelt-** white she-cat

**Medicine Cat**  
**Mossfur-** black tom with white freckles  
**apprentice- Moonpaw**

**Warriors**  
**Thunderfang-** light yellow tom with silver paws  
**Swallowpelt-** brown she-cat with white and black stripes  
**apprentice- Sunpaw**  
**Cherryflower-** ginger she-cat  
**apprentice- Starpaw**  
**Molefur-** brown and cream tom  
**Lilypad-** dark tabby she-cat with white patches  
**Yellowfur-** long-furred gold tom  
**Badgerface-** white tom with black markings on face  
**Stonetail-** dark grey she-cat with black paws

**Apprentices**  
**Starpaw-** silver she-cat with dark blue stripes  
**Moonpaw-** silver tom with dark grey stripes  
**Sunpaw-** orange tom with red stripes

**Queens-**  
**Fallowsong-** long-furred dark brown she cat (mother to Tigerkit brown she-cat, Leopardkit gold tom with black spots, and Lionkit gold tom)  
**Applejaw-** red long-furred she-cat expecting Molefur's kits

**Elders**  
**Ivypool-** silver and white tabby she-cat  
**Dovewing-** pale green she-cat  
**Bumblestripe-** very pale grey tom with black stripes

**Windclan**

**Leader**  
**Rollingstar-** large grey tom with black stripes on back

**Deputy**  
**Rabbitrun-** light grey she-cat with long legs

**Medicine Cat**  
**Mousefoot-** grey she-cat

**Warriors**  
**Eaglefeather-** brown tom with gold streaks  
**apprentice- Skypaw**  
**Leafwhisker-** dark brown she-cat  
**apprentice- Snowpaw**  
**Grasswhisper-** black she-cat with white underbelly and paws  
**apprentice- Butterflypaw**  
**Eggpool-** white tom  
**apprentice- Firepaw**  
**Echoreed-** long-furred dark red she-cat  
**apprentice- Hoolowpaw**  
**Darksun-** black tom with white freckles  
**Treeleaves-** light brown she-cat with white and pink speckles

**Apprentices**  
**Skypaw-** light blue tom  
**Firepaw-** ginger tom  
**Hollowpaw-** grey she-cat with black ears  
**Butterflypaw-** black she-cat with silver speckles  
**Snowpaw-** white tom

**Elders**  
**Sunstrike-** tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on forehead  
**Fernear-** white black and brown speckled she-cat with death ears

**Shadowclan**

**Leader**  
**Spiderstar-** large tom with black fur and red paws

**Deputy**  
**Goldstripe-** gold tom

**Medicine Cat**  
**Marshstep-** dark brown she-cat with black stripes  
**apprentice- Rainpaw**

**Warriors**  
**Smokepelt-** dark grey tom with white underbelly  
**Riverheart-** light grey she-cat  
**apprentice- Rainpaw**  
**Nightsun-** black tom with red mark on left shoulder  
**apprentice- Deerpaw**  
**Bonefur-** white tom with black striped tail  
**Lightheart-** light blue she-cat with white stripes  
**Peachpit-** light red she-cat with red paws  
**Cactuspike-** dark brown tom with white spots  
**Buzzardflight-** light brown tom with white, yellow, and black speckles  
**apprentice- Foxpaw**  
**Sandpelt-** dark ginger tom  
**Ricketwind-** red she-cat  
**Crystalshade-** white she-cat with blue underbelly  
**Streamleap-** blue she-cat

**Apprentices**  
**Rainpaw-** dark blue she-cat  
**Deerpaw-** light brown tom with white speckles  
**Fowpaw-** dark red she-cat with black paws

**Queens**  
**Clifface-** brown she-cat

**Elders**  
**Starlingwing-** ginger tom  
**Ferretclaw-** cream and grey tom

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Rainbow-** bright silver she-cat loner  
**Wrench-** brown she-cat kittypet  
**Reaper-** black tom with white markings on face and paws kittypet  
**Ribbon-** silver-red she-cat kittypet  
**Birdy-** albino tom kittypet  
**Starshine-** silver she-cat kittypet  
**Bear-** brown loner


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Apprentice**

"You ready Nightpaw?" Scarface looked down upon her apprentice sweetly.

"Of course!" Nightpaw chirped and gave a little hop.

Today, Nightpaw, Blackpaw, and Flowerpaw were having their warriors assessment today, Scarface, Maplehoney and Moonfire were going to be testing their apprentices.

Moonfire padded up to the pair with Flowerpaw trotting behind him, "Let's head out now, so that we can get some light before Silverpelt shines."

Scarface nodded and lead the group to the edge of camp to meet Maplehoney with Blackpaw. Maplehoney dipped his head in greetings.

The warriors turned to face their apprentices as Moonfire began, "Let's start on your hunting skills, I want you all to catch both a trout and a mouse. We will watch you as you do so, remember to take your time and to use your skills."

The apprentices nodded and stalked off in different directions.

Nightpaw went off to the far east of the lake and waited patiently, she crouched down in front of the water and let the grass cover her. Her eyes were fixed onto the surface with her reflection showing, when suddenly, her reflection disappeared.

She blinked, it was still just water.

Nightpaw put her right forearm out slowly, only to see none. She thrust that paw down upon the mirrored surface of the lake and her forearm regained being.

Fish swam away from her forearm and Nightpaw saw a trout swim away. She cursed before seeing her own reflection again.

That was strange, she thought.

Nightpaw stayed in her previous position and saw fish appear before her again. This time, she swiftly plucked a trout right out of the water. It bounced onto land and Nightpaw was there to give it the killing blow.

Scarface showed herself out of the tall grass, "Nice work Nightpaw, I didn't see you until you flung out at the lake. Try and be a little more careful with your catching technique."

She disappeared back into the shadows.

Nightpaw picked up her fish and carried it off to a safe place to burry it. When she was done, she spotted a mouse nibbling at a seed near a tree root. Nightpaw got into a hunter's crouch and stalked it, as soon as she was near, she tackled it and gave it a killing bite.

She then went back to her buried fish and dug it up before returning back to camp. Scarface came in a moment later followed by the rest, she padded up to Nightpaw.

"Nice job," she licked her ear before going over to Bushstar's den.

Nightpaw sat with her littermates, she noted that they were fidgeting and shuffling their paws. She also shifted her paws as they waited for Bushstar and their mentors to exit the den.

Finally, Bushstar exited her den followed by the three warriors. They all looked proud as Bushstar leapt onto the highstump.

"Let all cats old enough swim gather for clan meeting!" she called. Pretty soon, the whole camp was gathered and the apprentice's eyes shown.

"Nightpaw, Flowerpaw, and Blackpaw have completed their warriors assessment with pass. Scarface, Moonfire, and Maplehoney, have you taught these apprentices well and to uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes." they all replied.

"Blackpaw, come forward."

Blackpaw blinked and nervously trotted forward.

"Do you promise to protect your clan and to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Blackpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Blacktail. May Starclan honor your courage and strength."

The clan yowled Blacktail's name, "Blacktail! Blacktail!"

"Flowerpaw, come forward."

Flowerpaw stopped her yowling and also came forward.

"Do you promise to protect your clan and to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Flowerpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flowerheart. May Starclan honor your wisdom and kindness."

The clan yowled out Flowerheart's name, "Flowerheart! Flowerheart!"

"Nightpaw, come forward."

Nightpaw shivered before trotting over.

"Do you promise to protect your clan and to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, Nightpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Nightshade. May Starclan honor your cunning and skill."

The clan then yowled Nightshade's name, "Nightshade! Nightshade!"

Nightshade purred and felt as if her heart would burst.

**Hey, I'm more determined than ever to complete this story!**

**Determination is my success!**

**You could learn from me!**


End file.
